


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 107

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [7]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 107 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 107 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 107

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Razor rain! Razor rain! Everyone move!

TRANSLATION  
 _Saikektu! Saikektu! Ené theigyu!_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
No! Sukar!

TRANSLATION  
 _Me! Sukar!_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf. You’ve come. What we must do is for the good of all.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka. Malakeri étusa. Bena tei nazə, gyi thweidu patheigyu nuna._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Orbital Moon

TRANSLATION  
 _Lokyulo Dwoken’_

KENYA (CASTITHAN)  
Mrs. Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Tarr._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
status

TRANSLATION  
 _marusha_

STAHMA  
Castithan god

TRANSLATION  
 _Rayetso_

NOLAN (IRATHIENT)  
We don’t want any trouble.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nabeme éleisə tizeru._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
You don’t belong here. Not now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wené ásaktə wázigyǝ wi. Wené._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf. We thought you might come. Sukar is dead. And his last words were of you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka. Nabik abishi lenú wázigyǝ. Ememagba Sukar. Sə tozwi nəthenu gyi ila._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
We stand here on sacred ground. While Sukar’s spirit will soon join Irzu, his bones remain to adorn this place so we will always remember him. In our minds and hearts.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ábegnə rogur agbárəha. Kwázalə shehitu Irzu gyanágnəzwa li-Sukar mai, étegnə nigyə nudeke shehibaktuhe shegdaha udékəzwi gya zabak shezelelu neneme. Gyabirburi sə gyagbburi._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
His belongings must precede him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Étegnə tei úthumə ubishizwi ur iza._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
This broth is his purification. It will spare his bones and return the three elements of his body to nature.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thehurthékəzwa sigyə sizizi. Seté shushaktu udékəzwi sa ruthé shevuhe thogur rikierə rikagni lutágnəzwa._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
The path of Irzu flows through this body!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teté essu twigyə utagne ukpákəha p’Irzu!_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Irzu must’ve sent him back to us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zabein Irzu evuhe etusə._

ELDER (IRATHIENT)  
Are you blind? It’s a curse. The broth melts flesh. This is not our Sukar!

TRANSLATION  
 _Zvunyagba ila? Gyasakte nuna. Ísegnə rinyula eresshe sizizi. Sukarbe zwigya meme!_

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
I agree. This is impossible.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nemak énudə. Nabanegbame nigya._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
This new planet is impossible. We live in an age of miracles.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nabanegbame nigyə nutús nwaze. Benə étrehə gyapte pagyanaku._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishinka._

IRISA  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _chupping_

DOC YEWLL  
Dammit!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelanda!_

IRISA  
Fuck you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chup you!_

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
His bones will adorn these grounds. We will always remember him. In our minds and hearts.

TRANSLATION  
 _Twara shehibaktu rigyə rogur udékəzwi. Zabak shezelelu neneme. Gyabirburi sə gyagbburi._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Where are his bones? They’re gone.

TRANSLATION  
 _Udékəzwi wázazə? Twetusevúgbawə._

RATHUS (IRATHIENT)  
This is impossible.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nabanegbame nigya._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
It flows through us both.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tabé essu zwektu._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Take good care of him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zvushe abishihá._

NIZAR (IRATHIENT)  
Always, Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Neneme, tishinka._


End file.
